


I’m only helping you to prove a point

by Whatisopacity



Series: Tsukishima Kei VS A lack of Understanding [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheek Kisses, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gift Giving, Hinata Shouyo is good at feelings, Insecure Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama’s trying his best, M/M, Pining, Pining Tsukishima Kei, Relationship Advice, Tsukishima Kei is Bad at Feelings, i promise it’s very mild though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatisopacity/pseuds/Whatisopacity
Summary: “You really like him!!” Hinata attempted to whisper-yell, but he apparently had no sense of hearing because Tsukishima was positive his words could be heard from outside the club room. Tsukishima’s blood ran cold as he looked away for a moment to gauge if anyone had heard Hinata. For the most part, everyone seemed either focused on Noya and Tanaka or themselves, but he swore he saw Sugawara snickering behind his hand. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, glaring back down at Hinata. ”I never told you that. Stop assuming things, ” he snapped, trying to keep his voice low.”But I do know! I was able to figure it out the other week and yesterday Kenma told me!”Oh.——————————Part 3 of the Tsukishima Kei vs a Lack of understand seriesRead the other parts or you won’t know whats going on <3
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukishima Kei VS A lack of Understanding [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963621
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	I’m only helping you to prove a point

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Whoa this one took me a quite a while due to school and other issues going on. But I got it done!! Also Happy Holidays to everyone who celebrates. Also, I got a Twitter so go follow me on there to see sneak peaks, tskym hcs, and other things. It’s @keno_psia
> 
> Well, let’s get to it

Tsukishima Kei had never considered himself to be dumb. Quite the contrary. He was in advanced classes after all. He got passing marks on all of his assignments and he was good at remembering the most useless information in case it had to be used later. Many people would look at him and see a boy on the road to a great career in the future. 

However, Tsukishima Kei had managed to forget some crucial steps when the other day he had forgotten to: 

  1. Tell Yamaguchi Tadashi how he felt about him 
  2. To speak entirely during the interaction
  3. To ask Yamaguchi if he could kiss him 
  4. Kiss someone on the lips 



As if the things above weren't humiliating enough, the fact that he had missed Yamaguchi’s lips when attempting to kiss him was the hammer to the nail. 

After his silence had resonated on the call with the three upperclassmen, they all seemed to think it was hilarious, bursting into various fits of maniacal laughter. When Tsukishima had heard the over-enthusiastic giggling from Bokuto and Kuroo’s strained wheezing, he had done what any self-respecting person would do and hung up on them. 

He was positive that if someone else had seen the display they would immediately send him back to primary school to learn basic human interaction. 

At least one good thing had come out of that entire mess though, and he was gently reminded of it when he felt Yamaguchi shuffle closer to him and nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck. As much as he hated to admit it, the Gym three trio forcing him to take initiative with physical contact was certainly paying off. He wrapped his arm around Yamaguchi’s waist, pulling him a bit closer. His initial nervousness had subsided at the touch, but the heavy feeling in his chest still lingered. He gently ran his hand up to tangle itself in Yamaguchi’s hair and received a happy hum in response. 

Yamaguchi was certainly clingier than before but Tsukishima wasn't complaining. 

If Yamaguchi had anything to say about Tsukishima’s pathetic attempt at a kiss, he wasn't showing it. He treated everything as if it were normal, cuddling up to Tsukishima and talking about whatever he decided to focus on that evening. He definitely could have reacted worse, but Tsukishima wasn't sure whether to take the lack of confrontation as a good sign or not. 

For his benefit, he would pretend it was a good sign. 

Yamaguchi shifted a bit against his side, eyes fixed on the screen that played a horrible made for tv movie they had found online for free. His hand resting against his thigh, calloused and thin with small dots splattered over his knuckles. Tsukishima smiled, reaching out to brush the pad of his thumb across Yamaguchi’s knuckles, gently moving to examine his fingers. ”Do you want me to repaint them soon?” He asked, tone far softer than he would ever admit to an outsider. Yamaguchi beamed, his eyes glinting a bit as he started up at his friend. ”That sounds good, thank you Tsukki!” He exclaimed. Tsukishima softly shushed him, brushing his thumb over Yamaguchi’s nails, slightly scratched at and chalky looking due to the polish that previously covered them. Yamaguchi didn't seem to be having that, instead turning his hand to face palm up so he could intertwine their fingers together. 

He made a mental note to give Kuroo, Bokuto, and Akaashi each a part in his will. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima wouldn't quite say that he hated to practice.

He didn't hate volleyball, but he was still learning to enjoy it. He was doing better than he was before, being able to give more himself when it came to games. However, when it came to practice he often considered it draining. 

It went on for far too long on most days, dragging on into the late hours of the evening. It was a vigorous routine of practice, school, even more practice, homework, and sleep that he quite honestly would not bother to keep up with if it weren't for Yamaguchi dragging him to practice after the Akiteru situation. He also noted that it was repetitive. Occasionally they would try out new strategies and techniques, but for the most part, it was just the same things over and over. Receives for a solid hour until his arms are numb. Spiking until the palm of his hand feels like it's buzzing. A practice match where they never switch up the order and Kageyama and Hinata will always manage to end up on each other's team even though Tsukishima feels like that gives them an unfair advantage. By the end of the day let's just say Tsukishima would rather sit through one of Akiteru’s weird romantic comedy movies than spend another hour with a ball even in his vicinity. 

Yamaguchi stood beside him during the speech Coach and Sensei would give at the end of practice, hunched over slightly trying to catch his breath. He pulled at the collar of his shirt in an attempt to cool himself down even though the air conditioning wasn't on in the gym for some ungodly reason. Tsukishima lightly nudged his shoulder as he listened in, attempting to lighten the mood a bit. It wasn't like him, and a part of him felt like cringing at the motion, but Yamaguchi made him feel as if anything was okay recently. Yamaguchi smiled gently, eyes fixed at the floor but Tsukishima knew the grin was meant for him. He nodded as if Yamaguchi had told him something and fixed his stare forward once more. Coach Ukai’s words faded out to nothing as they were dismissed, his stern tone being replaced by the heavy smacking of Kageyama and Hinata’s shoes as they raced each other to the club room. The sound of Noya and Tanaka followed, both laughing and running for the hell of it. Sugawara laughed, yelling out something about wearing themselves out and Daichi had a smile that seemed slightly irritated, but he didn't say a word. Asahi made a slightly worried comment about the four of them getting hurt on the way up and Ennoshita smirked as he mumbled something about them asking for it. Narita and Kinoshita snickered at the back of the group, falling behind. Yachi and Kiyoko spoke in hushed tones to each other, a placid smile on Kiyoko’s face as Yachi stared up at her as if she had sculpted the earth itself. As much as it could irritate Kei at times, he had to admit the sounds of the Karasuno gym after practice had become a somewhat comforting feeling of familiarity. 

He walked up the stairs with Yamaguchi at his side, who was still pulling on his shirt collar. Tsukishima forced his eyes onto his shoes in an attempt to restrain himself from attempting to peer down the fabric. He held the door open for him, then continued holding it open for his senpais because contrary to popular belief, he was not an asshole to his upperclassmen. Unless those upperclassmen were Noya and Tanaka, those two acted enough like children as is. 

They shuffled into the small club room, the lack of noise concerning considering the freak duo were typically yelling at each other at this point. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow and shot a glance towards Yamaguchi in a silent question, and Yamaguchi only shrugged in response. They walked to their respective cubbies and began to change, basking in the newfound peace from Hinata’s lack of screeching (that is if they managed to tune out Tanaka and Noya loudly oversharing about how Kiyoko had blinked at them today, then it would be completely peaceful).

As usual, Yamaguchi finished changed a bit sooner than him, patiently waiting next to him as Tsukishima buttoned up his shirt. He glanced at Yamaguchi, who's hand was still on his collar in an attempt to cool down. ”You can go ahead, Yamaguchi. It's cooler out there. I'll be there soon.” Yamaguchi had beamed with a quick ’ _ thank you Tsukki!’  _ and turned to exit the club room, letting out an audible sigh at the feeling of cool air. A part of Tsukishima melted at the sound. He had never used the word  _ cute _ to describe anything in his life, yet he was the only thing that came to his mind. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit at the thought, not noticing the soft tuft of orange hair suddenly invading his personal space. 

”Tsukishima, ” Hinata whispered, still far too loud. Tsukishima glared down at the boy standing in front of him, resisting the urge to yank the annoyingly vibrant head of hair to the side and send Hinata flying six feet away. He decided against it because, in the end, Tsukishima was not someone who enjoyed physical confrontation. Instead, he decided on what he knew best.

”What, ” he spat. 

Hinata glared at him, resembling an angry robin for a moment before loosening up a bit. He glanced around the club room for a moment, as if he was weighing the words he would say next. Noya and Tanaka continued to pine as Daichi scolded them for being too loud, so overall it was business as usual. 

“You really like him!!” Hinata attempted to whisper-yell, but he apparently had no sense of hearing because Tsukishima was positive his words could be heard from outside the club room. Tsukishima’s blood ran cold as he looked away for a moment to gauge if anyone had heard Hinata. For the most part, everyone seemed either focused on Noya and Tanaka or themselves, but he swore he saw Sugawara snickering behind his hand. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, glaring back down at Hinata. ”I never told you that. Stop assuming things, ” he snapped, trying to keep his voice low. 

”But I do know! I was able to figure it out the other week and yesterday Kenma told me!” 

_ Oh _ . 

He mentally apologizes to Kuroo, he really does. Maybe if his boyfriend wasn't such a menace he wouldn't have to do this, but it appeared there was no other choice. Tsukishima Kei was going to be locked up for the murder of Kenma Kozume and Kuroo would testify on the stand against him saying some bullshit about how he trusted him. Akaashi would be his prosecutor. Bokuto would be his defense which would mean he was ultimately doomed. It was all playing out in his head. Maybe if he didn't murder Kenma he could get away with charging him with defamation of character. 

Tsukishima darted his eyes to the side, quickly buttoning up the last of his buttons and not bothering to put on his jacket. He quickly grabbed his bag and looked down at Hinata once more. ”I have to leave, Yamaguchi’s waiting for me. Go bother Kageyama, ” and with that, he spun around to exit the room. 

”Wait!” Hinata scrambled after him, still whispering as he almost tripped over a stray shoe. ”Let me help you!” 

Tsukishima scowled, looking at the tiny middle blocker, and rolled his eyes. ”No.” 

He exited before Hinata was able to get another word in. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima really thought he could just get away like that. 

He was wrong because the next day Hinata cornered him in his classroom before he could make his way to Yamaguchi’s. Kageyama was also following behind him, which made the entire situation worse. 

”Asshole! I offered to help you and you walked out on me, show some gratitude, ” Hinata exclaimed, slamming his hands down on Tsukishima’s desk and Tsukishima cringed at the stares they were getting. Kageyama smacked the back of Hinata’s head, and for a brief moment, Tsukishima was  _ almost _ grateful. That was quickly replaced with dread when Kageyama turned to face him, his permanent scowl was replaced with something similar to confusion, and Tsukishima knew that was never a good sign. 

”So…” Kageyama started and Tsukishima moved to stand up, not willing to stick around if he didn't finish his thought quickly. He stopped himself when Kageyama continued. 

”You like him?”

Tsukishima huffed an irritated breath, glaring at the two. Hinata was already nodding, as if he was the one asked the question. Tsukishima felt the need to smack him. He wasn't wrong, but it was still irritating to have  _ Hinata _ of all people figure him out. He figured there was no use denying it, instead settling on a quick, ”Whatsit to you?” 

Kageyama raised an eyebrow in surprise before narrowing his eyes and pursuing his lip. On the contrary, Hinata seemed enamored with this response, instantly smiling. ”See! Now hear me out, ” he yanked on the sleeve of Tsukishima’s shirt in an attempt to keep him from moving, and Tsukishima experienced a brief flashback to when Hitomu used to do the same. He snickered at the resemblance Hinata had to the ten-year-old, which resulted in Hinata asking him what was so funny, obviously offended. He scoffs, and Hinata buffs before continuing his original thought. 

”Ok so!! Let me give you advice!” 

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, a smirk making its way onto his face. ”You? Giving me advice? What would you know?” 

Hinata smiled victoriously. ”I have had two girlfriends, ” he held up two fingers to emphasize his point, ”I know what people like!” 

Tsukishima nearly hurled on his desk at the thought of Hinata being romantic with anyone. He scrunched up his nose at the thought of a 4’9 middle school Hinata genuinely cuddling and kissing a girl who towered over him. He slowly exhales, attempting to fight another laugh coming on. 

”Very impressive, ” Kageyama rolls his eyes, voice heavy with sarcasm. ”I'm sure they thought you were just cute.” 

Hinata gaped at the accusation, pointing his finger at Kageyama. ”Think you can do better? Huh? How many have you had?”

Kageyama nods vigorously. ”I’ve had one.” 

Hinata laughs as he raises an eyebrow. ”Only one girlfriend? How is that better?”

Kageyama’s gaze falters at the word ’girlfriend’, but he glares again. ”Yeah. I'm positive I still know more than you.” Tsukishima narrows his eyes in an attempt to mentally communicate with Kageyama.  _ ’Girlfriend? Girlfriend my ass. It takes one to know one.’  _

Hinata huffs a laugh. ”Yeah right!” 

Tsukishima slowly seemed to recognize where this was going and held up his hand to silence the two. 

”I don't want your help at my expense, thank you, ” he began to walk away again, irritated by the thought of Kageyama and Hinata using his sad attempts at building a relationship to fuel one of their petty competitions. 

”Hold on, ” Hinata scrambled forward, insistent on Tsukishima listening to his without a doubt horrible take. 

Tsukishima was positive his eyes would disappear behind his lids if he glared any harder. ”What?” 

”Talk to me before practice! I gotta prove- I uh...I mean. I gotta help you!” 

Kageyama immediately piped up, using a hand to push Hinata’s head to the side. ”No! Talk to me before practice! I have to prove him wrong! 

At least Tsukishima could give some credit to Hinata for at least  _ trying  _ to cover up his true intentions. 

Tsukishima, under any other circumstance, would most likely laugh and make fun of the two. However, the fact that this was over  _ him and Yamaguchi _ , was pissing him off, to be frank. This was supposed to be a situation for him to handle, not for Hinata and Kageyama to butt in and ruin everything with their mindless rambling. 

“I’m not talking to either of you. If you'll excuse me, Yamaguchi’s waiting for me.” 

He walked out on Hinata for the second time that week, and he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima sighed as he eyed the note written in broken kanji and chicken scratch calligraphy in his cubby. 

”talk to me >:)”

It didn't take much brainpower to figure out that the note was written from Hinata. Would he be subjected to this stalking if he didn't answer him? This situation was starting to eerily remind Tsukishima of the way the captain of Shiratorizawa would relentlessly seek out Oikawa. Dear God. 

He swallowed as he crumpled the note between his hands. 

Guess there was only one way to make him stop 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for Hinata to stop bothering the other club members, get dressed, and come talk to him like he's been dying to for the past day. 

Hinata on the other hand seemed to be busy with one arm in his shirt and the other shooting Tanaka a thumbs up as he flexed. 

Tsukishima scoffed. If Hinata had the nerve to track him down and write some Lindbergh kidnapping-Esque note to leave in his cubby, the least he could do was have some decency to  _ hurry it up.  _

Ok, perhaps he had exaggerated that last bit about the note, but he's been exaggerating quite a bit recently. (Oh Tadashi...you're breaking him)

Suddenly, from the corner of his eye, he noticed a tall figure shuffling up to him. He noticed the black hair and rolled his eyes. 

”Tsukishima, ” Kageyama deadpanned, his eyes fixed in that permanent scowl. 

Damn, at least Hinata had the decency to write a note. 

(Tsukishima is also 100% aware that he is nitpicking, but it allows him to have some sort of fun) 

Tsukishima directed his glare at the black-haired boy, still tapping his feet impatiently. ”What is it?” 

”You should buy him presents, ” Kageyama said, his voice far too harsh for the sappy words that just left his mouth. 

Tsukishima’s glare lessened in surprise. ”This is what you're here for?” He questioned, glancing back at Hinata in the process. Kageyama nodded, rolling his eyes as if it were obvious. ”Duh? I told you earlier.” 

He, in fact, did not. Tsukishima could testify for this if he really wanted to.

Right before Tsukishima managed to respond, Hinata came bounding up to them. He grinned widely but then frowned once he noticed Kageyama had made it to his target first. Kageyama tilted his head a bit, scowling at Hinata as he tried to gauge the situation. ”What?” He asked, but Hinata paid him no mind. 

”Alright!” Hinata clapped his hands together and Tsukishima winced at the sound. ”I know you're stingyshima and all, but I think you should buy him a gift!” 

_ Oh dear God.  _

He braces for it. 

Just as he expected, a palm smacks into the back of Hinata’s head, and Tsukishima can almost swear he hears a hollow  _ thunk  _ ring out into the club room. It was almost concerning. Hinata yelped at the motion, immediately going to grapple for Kageyama’s arm. ”What! What did I do?” He asked, obvious irritation evident in his face. Kageyama huffed through his nose. ”Dumbass! That's what I just told him to do!” 

”Well how was I supposed to know that?!” 

Well, if this didn't have to do with him, this entire situation would definitely coax a chuckle from Tsukishima. 

However, that is not the case, so now he is left with either breaking up this fight or walking away and hoping they don't die while he's gone. (Not that either one of them dying would be a bad thing in his opinion, it's just that he's positive that if one of them didn't have the other they would somehow be even more irritating. Yeah, that's why.) 

Before he can take the first step of his thrilling escape plan that consisted of him grabbing his belongings and speed walking to the door because one of his strides is five of Hinata’s, he's stopped by a hand on his sleeve. 

”You're not leaving! We need you to settle this.” 

_ ’Hell no you don't.’ _

”What?” Tsukishima groans as he speaks, letting out a small ’ _ tsk’  _ as he waits for Hinata to clarify. 

Kageyama rolled his eyes. ”Settle what? I obviously suggested it first!” He reached out to crumple the material of Tsukishima’s jacket that would certainly need to be ironed after this attack. ” _ Right?” _ He gritted his teeth as he spoke. 

Great, there was nothing Tsukishima  _ loved  _ more than being interrogated for the idiot duo’s shenanigans. He wasn't in the mood to talk about some stupid copyright infringement over the suggestion of presents when Yamaguchi was waiting outside for him. Speaking of which, maybe he'll let Tsukishima hold his hand today, he's seemed to grow fond of that recently. Maybe Tsukishima can speedrun his homework to get a hug sooner. Maybe he can finally stop being a coward and say what he meant to the other week, but  _ only  _ if it didn't ruin the atmosphere. Tsukishima quickly considered all of the options, ultimately deciding that a solid: ’ _ all of the above!’ _ Sounded tempting. 

”Tsukkiishimmaaa!” Hinata drew out his name, a slight growl in his tone, and Tsukishima was once again hit with the urge to toss Hinata to the side like a ragdoll. There was no shutting them up, was there? 

He put on a grin before opening his mouth. ”Are you serious? It doesn't matter who said it first, you two didn't invent the concept of gift-giving. That is unless I missed something, but I doubt two people who could hardly maneuver an English assignment would come up with something like that.” His smirk was horribly complacent, his satisfaction with his remark clear. Hinata frowned at the gesture, but to Tsukishima’s dismay, he didn't seem all that affected. 

”Still! We should settle this somehow!” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes and narrowed them at Hinata. ”And this concerns me how?” 

There was a brief moment where Hinata seemed to falter and Tsukishima nearly basked in the idea that he would be home free soon, but of course, Hinata just had to figure out some sort of explanation. 

”Cause it's for Yamaguchi!” 

Tsukishima scoffed at the declaration. ”To me, it sounds like this is about you and Kageyama.” 

Hinata’s poof of hair seemed to deflate at the statement, which would've been comical if Tsukishima wasn't so irritated. He and Kageyama seemed to share a look with some telepathic waves flowing between their heads. What were they trying to do? Finally, the two shared a nod and turned back to Tsukishima, some sort of unsaid deal laying between them. Hinata's eyes had some determined glare in them and Kageyama glared. 

”Ok! Come with us to a department store in Tokyo and we'll help you pick a gift for him! Whoever has the better one wins, ” Hinata mumbled the last part as if it were only meant for Kageyama to hear, but he has no concept of sound. 

Tsukishima scoffed and shimmied his way against the lockers, making his way out the door. It’d be a cold day in hell before he ever went with them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima hopes that all the sinners that are constantly mentioned in Christianity are enjoying frolicking in the snow right now. 

Maybe the thought of getting Tadashi a gift was too much for him to pass up. Maybe he wanted to get out of the house. Maybe he just wanted Hinata and Kageyama to shut up and butt out of his attempt at a relationship. 

Whatever the reason, here he was outside of some large department store in the middle of Tokyo waiting for the duo who appeared to be late. 

He had initially ignored the message Hinata sent him of an address to the store, but then he thought about the happy face Yamaguchi would give him while holding some present that was picked out for him and his desire took over his rational thinking. 

It didn't take long however for him to hear an irritated huff to his left, along with the heavy smacks of two pairs of shoes sprinting along the pavement. 

A headache was slowly working its way across his temple. He knew better than to think he could meet these two without them making a scene. 

With one final stride, Kageyama lunged forward in an attempt to grab Tsukishima’s sleeve. In a quick moment of disgust and logical reasoning, Tsukishima stepped to the side, watching as Kageyama continued to fall and hit the concrete with a heavy  _ thud.  _ Hinata followed soon after, reaching forward before realizing Tsukishima had moved. His face shifted to a look of mortification before his weight turned against him, bringing him down to collapse directly on top of Kageyama’s back. There was a loud crack when Hinata hit Kageyama’s spine and Tsukishima bit his lip before snickering. 

”Idiots, ” he laughed in-between his statement, pointing at them as if they were an exhibit at a zoo. Which, considering their behavior, wasn't that hard to believe. 

Hinata grappled at his pant leg in a pathetic attempt to pull him down, which resulted in Tsukishima laughing even harder at the scene. Hinata scrambled to his feet as Kageyama brushed small rocks embedded into his hand due to the fall. Hinata gaped at Tsukishima, seemingly failing to think of any way to defend himself. ”I won, ” Kageyama declared as he turned to face Hinata briefly, his smirk certainly not conveying the fact that he had just busted his chin on the pavement a moment earlier. Tsukishima took a moment to entertain the thought of an infection from the wound taking Kageyama out and his last words being some sad bet he and Hinata made. He snickered at the thought, only to be smacked by Hinata in response. 

”Hey! Don't be rude, we’re here to help you,” Hinata took a step forward, preparing to step into the store despite the intense stares he was getting. Kageyama shrugged and followed behind. 

With a roll of his eyes, Tsukishima fell into step behind the two. Not even inside the store and they were already competing. 

The automatic door opened as they walked up to it. Hinata gaped at the large space, his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas. People busted between them and Kageyama reached out to grab a fistful of Hinata’s hair. Hinata squeaked at the motion. Tsukishima settled for standing with his arms limps at his side. Even if he lost them, he's had to find them before. And while it had taken him a few phone calls, blurry photos of where the two were, and busting his ass on the sidewalk, he had found them in the end. It wouldn't hurt him to do it again. 

Plus, if all else fails, he'd just tell the workers that there was a missing child by the name of Hinata Shoyo. 

”So, what's your plan?” 

Hinata looked both left and right, scoping out the store. ”Hmmm…” he pursed his lips as he thought. Kageyama glared at him as if he could telepathically communicate to him to hurry up, and Tsukishima glared at both of them in irritation because knowing the two, they probably  _ could  _ communicate like that. 

Hinata pumped his fist in the air in triumph, seemingly having the answer. Kageyama dropped the glare, instead settling for raising an eyebrow. Tsukishima rolled his eyes at the sudden shift. ”What is it?” He questioned, waiting for Hinata’s explanation. 

”So!” Hinata started his explanation, crossing his arms over his chest and turning to face the two. ”Kageyama and I split up to find a gift. We each pick one thing and bring it back to you. Whoever’s you pick wins!” Hinata smiled, satisfied with his explanation. 

Tsukishima glared at the ginger and wondered if he would get in trouble for hitting him over the head with a baseball bat under the pretense of ’testing it out.’ 

”Fantastic plan, where am I supposed to fit into all this,” Tsukishima spoke in a deadpan, waiting for Hinata to find some solution. ”I’m not gonna just stand here waiting for you two to come back.”

For a brief moment, Hinata stares up at him with a blank look, and it seemed horribly reminiscent of Bokuto’s thousand-yard stare he would have when 

Akaashi wouldn't set to him. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, mentally taking a note to not let Hinata hang around Bokuto as often.

With a swift movement of his arm, Kageyama smacked the back of Hinata’s head. ’ _ The sound is still hallow,’ _ Tsukishima thought, snickering a bit at the display. 

”Easy, dumbass, ” Kageyama huffed, obviously irritated. He directed his gaze at Tsukishima, eyes sharp. He raises a hand to point at him. ”You go look for a gift for him too.” 

All in all, it was pretty much fair. 

But Tsukishima wasn't going to agree in any way that Kageyama could decipher, so instead, he narrowed his eyes and watched as Kageyama glared back. 

Hinata rubbed the back of his head before beaming, bounding off and away from Tsukishima and Kageyama. 

”I’ll find you guys later!” 

Kageyama and Tsukishima shared a look. If there was one thing they could come to terms with mutually, it was that Hinata would  _ not _ find them later. 

With one last huff, Tsukishima watched as Kageyama shuffled away into an aisle with kitchen utensils, and then turned to start his journey inside of the store. 

Tsukishima Kei didn't hate to lose. 

But he did hate not being sure of himself or not understanding something. 

Unfortunately for him, that's the exact situation he found himself being in. 

Tsukishima admits that he is not the most subtle when it comes to Yamaguchi. Whenever Yamaguchi’s birthday would roll around, he would always just flat out ask what he wanted. Yamaguchi would let out his little angel giggle, and say that he wanted to be surprised. Tsukishima would then go silent for a few minutes until Yamaguchi inevitably blurts out what he wants.

But he couldn't do that now. What point would it be if he just shot Yamaguchi a message along the lines of, ’ _ Yamaguchi, I'm at a store right now trying to find you a present, anything you want?’  _ There was no special occasion to mask his intentions. Then again, this all could've been avoided if he had a semblance of self-control and didn't show up despite Hinata’s invitation. 

Tsukishima mindlessly wandered down an aisle with music CDs on display. He pondered if he should attempt to search for a CD made by one of Yamaguchi’s girl groups he enjoyed, but the more he thought about it, the more he realized there probably wasn't one that Yamaguchi didn't already own. 

_ There goes that idea.  _

The idea of another Pokémon game crossed his mind as well, but once again, Yamaguchi owned most of those. The idea of handing Yamaguchi a game he already owned was enough to make Tsukishima cringe to himself. Even if he was able to find a game, his wallet certainly wouldn't be able to suffice. What about manga? Should he get him one? The image of those corny romance stories Yamaguchi would commonly read flashed in his mind, and for a moment he didn't mind the idea.  _ Then _ he thought of the fact that he would be flipping through drawn pages of rushed confessions and scenes that certainly shouldn't be allowed to be seen by the general public, all while thinking of Yamaguchi, and decided against it. 

Shoes? No, that's not a gift item. Something sports related?  _ God no!  _ That's something the idiotic duo was probably thinking of. Clothes? 

Clothes were a safe bet. 

He pretty much recognized Yamaguchi’s preferences. Things that were either purple or blue or black, sometimes green was thrown into the mix. If it was a shirt they fit him normally, but if it was a sweater it has to be a size too large for him because he claims it's not an actual sweater otherwise. Despite this, he still always rolls the sleeves up after a while. 

Tsukishima allowed himself to smile at the thought of Yamaguchi complaining about the heat even though he had pulled over one of his ridiculously sized hoodies over his head just a moment ago.  _ God _ , he was absolutely fucked. 

And he accepted it by now. 

He made his way around to where the clothes were located, making sure to check if Kageyama and Hinata were around solely so he could avoid them. Then again, a part of him thought them being nearby would be of benefit to him considering it would save him a search party effort later on when the two somehow managed to get lost. Maybe he should invest in those leashes for children for the two? Tsukishima double checked if anyone was in the aisle with him and snorted to himself at the thought. 

Back to his original goal of browsing. 

Tsukishima really didn't enjoy shopping. 

At least if you shopped for groceries, you could make a concise list of what you needed to get so you wouldn't spend any unnecessary time in the store. When you went shopping for clothes though, It took far longer than he wanted to endure. He flipped through each article of clothing, eyes scanning to see if he could find something of value. 

Then he saw it. 

It was horribly simple. Black in color with small white dots in some sort of graphic material to represent stars around a moon. 

Yet, it was strikingly  _ Yamaguchi.  _

Tsukishima refuses to check the tag. This was what he was getting, regardless of the price. He wasn't going to be discouraged by some dramatic expense. Maybe if it was too much he could force the duo to pitch in considering they're the ones who dragged him here in the first place. Then again, that seemed horribly impersonal so he decided against it. 

So, Tsukishima sets off to make the walk of shame back to the place where Hinata and Kageyama seemed to be already waiting. 

Without as much of a second glance, he decided that this wasn't good. 

Kageyama glared at Hinata, protectively holding a hardcover book to his chest. Hinata on the other hand seemed to be busy flaunting some neon green monstrosity to Kageyama. Tsukishima sighed to himself. 

”What did you two get?” He questioned, shooting daggers between the two. 

”Oh! He's back! Took you long enough, ” Hinata laughs as he brings his arms back down, the green looking ball in his hands coming down with him. Hinata triumphantly holds up the object, which Tsukishima can now make out to be a small frog toy. 

”Ta-Da! Pretty good, right? He’ll love it!” 

Tsukishima scrunched his nose up at the assumption. A small drop of dread was starting to spread around in the pit of his stomach as he tapped his index finger against his thumb. The frog looked horrendous. 

And Yamaguchi would  _ love  _ it. 

He scoffed a bit, but against his own judgment, Tsukishima reached his hand out to snatch away the stuffed animal from Hinata’s hands. Hinata squawked at the motion at first, before grinning and whooping when he realized Tsukishima accepted the object. 

”See! I'm good at this! I bet you'll hate what Bakeyama gets!” 

For once in his life, Tsukishima agreed with a statement that had left Hinata’s mouth. 

Because Kageyama was now holding up a book about goddamn  _ mathematics.  _

”What the hell is wrong with you?” Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, smirking at the pathetic display. 

Kageyama furrowed his brow. ”What! He's smart. I assume he'd like something like this.” 

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as Hinata barked laughs in the background. ”Just because he makes good grades doesn't mean he wants something school-related as a present. If someone got me that, I’d re-gift it to someone who actually needs it. Like you two, for example.” He snickered as Kageyama angrily lunged forward in an attempt to strike him. 

”Fine! I'll put it back, ” Kageyama grumbled as he headed back to return the book, looking much like a dejected toddler. (Speaking of which, they were starting to get some stares. Tsukishima needs to get out of here and away from these two as fast as possible.) 

Tsukishima didn't necessarily bother for Kageyama to catch up as he made his way to the register with Hinata hot on his trail. Hinata triumphantly announced that he had won to the cashier, and that same cashier had asked Tsukishima how old his little brother was. Hinata gagged at the accusation and Tsukishima laughed at the assumption, then grimaced afterward when he realized he had been mistaken for a relative of Hinata. 

Tsukishima, against his better judgment, stayed on the train with the duo. It was just a precaution to make sure they didn't miraculously die or get kidnapped on the way back. Otherwise, he would never sit with them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima Kei would not call himself nervous. 

It's not like Yamaguchi would react badly to getting gifts. In fact, he knows he won't. The part that makes Tsukishima more nervous than anything is the implications of the gift. 

He stood outside of the Yamaguchi household, hideous frog and sweater both stowed away in an overnight bag. He used his finger to mess with the thin frame of his glasses, the lenses rising above his eyes, and his vision becoming blurry as a result. With one last deep breath, he let his glasses settle back down on the bridge of his nose. 

He knocks on the door three times, Yamaguchi’s expecting him after all. 

Tsukishima watches as the door is pulled open, glancing around for any possible signs of his friend. 

”Tsukki!” A high pitch voice came from below him, exclaiming at his presence. 

_ Oh, right.  _

Tsukishima tilts his head downwards so far he's almost positive it could be mistaken for a 90-degree angle until he's (somewhat) eye to eye with Hitomu. 

”Hello, Hitomu. Where's Tadashi?” Tsukishima forced himself to at least attempt to smile. As much as he doesn't mind the younger brother of his best friend, he's  _ positive _ the little guy has a newly established grudge against him. One wrong move and any hopes of Hitomu having a favorable opinion of him went down the drain. 

”In his room.” Hitomu smiled back, pointing to the hallway in the back of the house. He stepped aside, making room for Tsukishima to step inside and take off his shoes. 

Huh, it seems Hitomu’s grudge was gone. 

”Are you not mad at me anymore?” Tsukishima questioned as he placed his shoes in a neat pair. He turned back to see Hitomu shaking his head. ”Nope.” 

Tsukishima breathed a laugh. ”And why is that?” 

Hitomu smiled as if he had just seen his first ever snowstorm. 

”Because you promised not to hold him too tight. And he looks happy after you stay with us.”

_ Ah.  _

Tsukishima was certainly not an emotional person. 

But he could admit that certain words did pull on his heartstrings a bit. Especially if those words had anything to do with Yamaguchi Tadashi. 

(Of course, he'd only ever admit that to himself. Anyone else who happens to find out does so because of his actions. The idea of acting classes to prevent that from happening again is sounding more appealing to him by the second.) 

He swallowed hard. 

”Is that so?” 

Hitomu nodded, adamant about his statement. Tsukishima stood up properly to make his way to Yamaguchi’s room. 

”Well, that's good then. Is it ok if I go in?” 

Hitomu smiled and nodded, pushing on the back of Tsukishima’s knees in an attempt to get him to move forward. Tsukishima obliged because who was he to refuse. 

Once he reached Yamaguchi’s door, he settled for knocking twice against the before opening it on his own. ”Yamaguchi.” 

Yamaguchi turned to face Tsukishima with a startled expression before he relaxed. He was using his bed as a footstool, standing on it as he tried to tape a piece of paper on the wall above his bed. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he smiled. ”Tsukki!” 

Tsukishima snickered a bit, recalling the way Yamaguchi’s younger brother had greeted him at the door. They really were related. 

He gave a nod of his head as a signal of e

acknowledgment, moving to seat himself on the edge of Yamaguchi’s bed. He glanced up to see what he was taping up. He raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the pamphlet Yamaguchi was wrestling to fit among the various other posters of different girl groups. It was foldable, the image being of a distorted eye with the numbers of a clock being written in red on its sclera. The edges were blurred out, almost imitating the stereotypical sound waves that are often depicted. With the bloodshot eye and dark lighting all around, it certainly didn't fit in. 

”What group is that for?” 

Yamaguchi held the picture in place with one hand as he stuck a final piece of tape to the corner, smiling as he turned to face Tsukishima once he completed his handiwork. ”It’s from an American band! Nu metal!” Yamaguchi exclaimed, turning back to admire the grotesque eye now hanging above where he slept. Tsukishima bets it'll take two nights before he complains about having nightmares. ”It comes with the CDS. It's really cool, huh Tsukki?” 

Tsukishima smiles fondly as Yamaguchi finally moves to sit cross-legged on the bed. ”Mhm, ” he hums, eyeing Yamaguchi’s hands as opposed to the picture. (Call him eager, but Yamaguchi’s hands were right there and Tsukishima was settling into this physical contact routine with open arms. (literally) 

”What's the band called?” 

Yamaguchi stuttered for a second, bringing his hand up to nervously scratch the back of his neck. Tsukishima took that as an excuse to reach out and gently lower his arm, smiling gently at the other boy. Yamaguchi chuckled a bit as he looked to the side. 

”I can't pronounce it.” 

Tsukishima snickers a bit before forcing a somewhat serious expression, looking at Yamaguchi with sharp eyes. ”What a creative name.” 

Yamaguchi laughed and shoved Tsukishima’s arm away playfully, causing Tsukishima to laugh as well. Yamaguchi threw his head back, smiling up to the ceiling even though he wasn't even laughing that hard. The light from the window caught his face and captured him in a light golden wash. He dropped his head back in place to properly face Tsukishima. 

Tsukishima was positive that the sun had favorites, and he was also sure he was caught staring. 

Yamaguchi quirked up a brow as Tsukishima averted his gaze, quickly glancing to the side. He cleared his throat. If there was any time to do this, then why not now? 

Tsukishima felt heat rising from his fingertips to the tips of his ears as he turned to face Yamaguchi. ”Yamaguchi, I have something for you.” 

Yamaguchi’s eyes went wide at the statement, staring at Tsukishima as if he were pranking him. He was not, and Tsukishima was glad he would get to see the expression on his face when he realized that. 

Yamaguchi didn't press on to ask what it was. Instead, Tsukishima slung his bag around to face him, unzipping it in search of two objects. He dug around a bit, trying to find the sweater among his overnight clothes. Once he felt the folded piece of fabric between his fingers, he took it out of the bag, placing it in front of Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened as he burned a hole in the fabric with his gaze. His mouth was slightly parted, and Tsukishima had an  _ unbelievable _ urge to reach out and brush his thumb against his bottom lip. With that, he turned away again. He tapped his fingers against his knee. No way he could stare at Yamaguchi head-on and still be a sane person after this. If the beating heart ricocheting against his ribcage was any proof, he's positive he'd die if he kept staring. Instead, he busied himself by reaching into his bag again and pulling out his hideous frog friend. He turned to place him on top of the sweater and glanced back at Yamaguchi. 

He was glowing. 

Tsukishima wasn't sure if he meant that literally as a result of the sunlight, or if Yamaguchi just has such an effect on him. 

Most likely both. 

Yamaguchi was smiling, going to unfold the small square the sweater was previously in. He held it up, admiring the graphic design on it. There was a gentle  _ ’aw _ ,’ that left his mouth as he let his eyes dart around the sweater. He was quick to pull it on over his other clothes and Tsukishima was grateful that his past self had already taken the liberty of removing the tags. Yamaguchi then switched his focus to the small frog. ”Oh my God, Tsukki!” He exclaimed, picking up the stuffed toy. He held it close against his chest, looking up at Tsukishima as he smiled with all teeth, his eyes crinkled with joy. 

Tsukishima was definitely staring again. 

But he couldn't find it in himself to look away. 

Yamaguchi’s smile faltered a bit as he noticed Tsukishima’s stare, eyes instead going half-lidded with what Tsukishima could only describe as  _ affection.  _ ”Tsukki, ” he practically mumbled, reaching out to wrap an arm around Tsukishima’s neck, brushing his fingertips against his nape as a greeting. Tsukishima’s brow furrowed, a slight shiver running through him at the motion. ”Yes?” 

”Come here now.” 

His voice was far softer this time, almost a whisper as he pulled Tsukishima down into his chest, not leaving much room for debate. Tsukishima gladly accepted, allowing the slightest smirk to rest on his lips as he shimmied his arm under Yamaguchi so that he could hold him. Yamaguchi sighed light and airy. He placed the frog by Tsukishima’s head, wrapping an arm around it as well. “He goes here too,” he laughed. 

Tsukishima smiled gently against the fabric of the sweater that he had bought. ”Are you gonna name him?” 

”Hmm…” Yamaguchi trailed off, thinking of what to say. 

”How about Hitomu?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi snorted. 

”First the Pokémon, now this! Stop trying to name everything that looks weird after my little brother, Tsukki.” He laughed as he spoke, playfully slapping Tsukishima’s arm before smoothing his hand over the skin there in a silent apology. Tsukishima hummed in response. The silence overtook the room until the only sound for a bit was the whir of the ceiling fan, the soft breathing under him, and the sound of a somewhat fast heartbeat that was pressed to his ear. There was a sigh. 

”Tsukki?” 

”Hm?” 

”Why did you buy me these?” 

If Tsukishima were to be honest right now, he's positive Yamaguchi would frown and look sad. Or laugh. Maybe both? To clarify: Tsukishima was not planning on stating that Kageyama and Hinata had ’convinced’ him to do this. (If you brought up the fact that he didn't just ignore their offer though, you'd be in the grave. Tsukishima had his reasons…) 

”They reminded me of you.” Tsukishima said. And it was true, they did remind him of Yamaguchi. 

There was a gentle hum that he felt rather than heard in response. A giggle followed and Tsukishima pouted internally at how quickly he had propped his head up on Yamaguchi’s chest to see him. His eyes were closed as he laughed, freckles bleeding into each other as the blithe laughter resonated in the room. Tsukishima took a long deep breath in. 

”I’ll get you something sometime too, okay Tsukki?” Yamaguchi opened one eye, glancing down at him as if Tsukishima was the only thing that mattered at that moment. 

Tsukishima only nodded harshly, uncertain that he would be able to form words without his voice betraying him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

”Tsukishimmmaaa!! Tell us how it went!”

Tsukishima should've never agreed to this. 

Now he was cornered in some abandoned corner of the club room with Kageyama and Hinata standing in front of him, blocking his way. If he wanted to, he could get through by lifting Hinata by the collar of his shirt and tossing him aside. But Kageyama was also there, and Kageyama’s reaction would vary based on how his Hinata meter was that day, and Tsukishima really isn't in the mood for some sort of genuine conflict. Tsukishima sighed, hoping his irritation read. 

”It went...well, ” he averted his gaze, seemingly very interested in a cubby behind Hinata. 

Kageyama narrowed his eyes. “Liar. You look ashamed of yourself.” He stared for a moment before his eyes widened and his fist balled at his side. ”What did  _ you do?”  _ Kageyama practically spat. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. 

Oh, how could he forget? Kageyama and Yamaguchi had begun to grow quite close over the year. So it would probably be best that he cleared this up instead of getting annihilated by Kageyama while Hinata cheers him on. 

Tsukishima scoffed, rolling his eyes. ”I didn't do anything, I just don't see the need to tell you exactly what happened.” 

There was a small gasp from below him and Tsukishima angled his head down to see Hinata smiling like, well, an idiot. 

”Did you kiss?” He spoke, a teasing tone in his voice as he playfully nudged Tsukishima’s arm. 

Tsukishima felt the butterflies in his gut scatter at the accusation. A faint red took over his face and  _ goddamnit  _ why does he have to be so pale? 

”No we didn't. I don't know why I need to tell you any of this.” He looked away again, focusing on a small crack on the floor. Hinata stuck his tongue out, obviously not satisfied with Tsukishima’s answer. Kageyama unclenched his fists, his posture loosening up once it was confirmed that Tsukishima didn't do anything he deemed bad for Yamaguchi. A thick silence rested in the air and Tsukishima was sure that was his cue to leave. Kageyama cleared his throat. 

”I want a rematch.”

Well, that definitely made more sense than them genuinely caring about Tsukishima’s love life. 

He scowled as he looked down ever so slightly to match his gaze with Kageyama. “Absolutely not,” he said, already trying to shove his way past Hinata. 

Hinata grappled onto his sleeve like an animal who thought a human was its mother. “Wait! Tsukishima, hear us out!!” 

Tsukishima groaned before glaring down at the ginger. ” _ What?”  _

Hinata let go of his sleeve, brightening up now that Tsukishima had begrudgingly given him his attention. Kageyama stood behind him, staring at Hinata as if waiting for him to begin. 

Hinata inhaled. 

”We know that it may seem like we’re just using you for this challenge thing  _ but _ not only is Kageyama-Kun being a sore loser, ” as if on cue, Kageyama smacked the side of his head, ”but it also benefits you if you think about it. If what you do makes Yamaguchi happy, let us keep feeding you ideas!” Hinata rubbed at the spot Kageyama hit and Tsukishima swears to God that he's going to gag because now he's bowing and clawing onto Kageyama’s sleeve to get him to follow suit and did they practice that before they came here?? 

But, maybe Hinata did have one smart bone in his body that made him think to mention Yamaguchi’s happiness in his plea. He spared a glance at the two, Kageyama’s scrunched up face and Hinata’s determined, glazed over eyes. Tsukishima sighed, already regretting his next words. 

”What do you want to do?” 

Hinata shot up immediately at that, throwing his fists in the air. Kageyama’s posture visually loosens up. They look at each other and exchange a nod. It’s really starting to freak Tsukishima out, how do they even manage to do that when neither of them are smart to begin with? 

”Cook him something!” Hinata exclaimed, a pleased expression on his face. Tsukishima snickered. 

”You do realize that food isn't like the gift from before, right? I can't just pick who's food is better and put it in my backpack to give him another day.” 

Hinata faltered for a moment, frowning as he stared down at the floor in concentration. He shot back up, causing Kageyama to take a step back as a precautionary measure in case Hinata happened to bounce along the walls. Tsukishima entertained the idea and contemplated removing his glasses to protect them. 

”We’ll just show you how to make it and then you can make it for him next time he comes over, deal?” 

Tsukishima didn't necessarily respond with anything besides a nod, he has places to be after all. (Said places may or may not include Yamaguchi Tadashi being involved) 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima has made a  _ mistake.  _

Now that he looks back on it, the idea of letting two of the most chaotic and idiotic people roam around his kitchen was a horrible idea. Even Tanaka, who Akiteru has had come over several times after instances from Saeko, was good in the kitchen. He was also surprisingly clean. Tsukishima wants to attribute the behavior to his sister, but after seeing how she manages a kitchen he's positive that isn't the case. 

These two, however, had none of those redeeming qualities. 

”Kageyama! Find another spatula!” 

”Do it yourself!” 

”Tsukishimmaaa! Where do you have another one?” 

Hinata’s hand was getting awfully close to the pan he had set on the stove with no oil on it, which Tsukishima really didn't see a point in. Kageyama was currently struggling with plugging in the rice cooker, eyeing the plug as it was deformed. An array of ingredients the two had insisted on picking up before they arrived laid on the counters. They were moving far too fast to be considered safe in the kitchen, and Hinata hissed as the tip of his index finger grazed the edge of the pan. Tsukishima’s nose scrunched as he glanced at the chicken Hinata had set on the counter, wondering how long that would survive before it was no longer considered edible. 

Letting them run in his kitchen like two toddlers was a mistake that Tsukishima ultimately takes responsibility for. 

It was almost like babysitting in a way. Hinata was practically the same height as Hitomu anyway. The only difference is that Hitomu was slightly tamer. Tsukishima is sure the two would get along. On that note, remind him to never let the two of them meet. 

He scoffed as Hinata stared at him, still awaiting an answer. ”We don't have another one, just wait until you actually have something on the stove before you worry about that.” Hinata swiveled his head around to stare at the pan, seemingly surprised that there wasn't anything on the pan. Kageyama let out a hum as he successfully plugged in the rice cooker. 

Tsukishima furrowed his brow as he tried to recall if Hinata had even washed his hands. He sighed. 

You reap what you sow. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was no longer just a hunch. 

This is  _ definitely  _ not edible. 

Tsukishima knew it wouldn't be good, but this? 

Kageyama and Hinata both stood in front of him expectantly, staring down at the plates of ”food” they had placed in front of him. Tsukishima lifted his fork to poke cautiously at the two messes placed in front of him. Hinata’s chicken looked like it was about to jump off the plate the second Tsukishima moved his fork to touch it. On the other hand, if Tsukishima tried to stab Kageyama’s with a fork, it would bounce off, making a sound similar to two bricks being slammed together. He raised an eyebrow, glaring down at the two. 

”Do you seriously think I can eat this?” 

The two glanced at each other, obviously asking each other the same question, except this time with their odd telepathy. Kageyama’s eyes darted back to Tsukishima as he shrugged. ”Yeah. Can you not?” 

Tsukishima decided that in this case, he would much prefer if Kageyama grabbed him by the collar and yelled at him for insulting his cooking. The fact that he actually looked confused by Tsukishima’s statement just really drilled in the fact that Kageyama couldn't use his brain off of the court. He reached out, pushing the two plates forward to get them farther away from him. ”Just throw them out. And the leftovers in the package. There's no way it hasn't gone bad.” 

Hinata squawked at Tsukishima’s words. ”Stingyshima! We worked so hard!” He mumbled some words Tsukishima wasn't going to bother making out. 

”Poor you, ” Tsukishima’s voice dripped with mockery, ”Plus, Yamaguchi doesn't even like this kind of food. There was no point in doing this.” 

Hinata cocked his head to the side, raising a questioning eyebrow. ”He doesn't? Then what does he like?” 

Since nobody seems to have any manners here, Tsukishima takes the liberty of tossing out the chicken on his own.  _ ’What was the point of any of this. King didn't even use the rice cooker.’  _ He bit back the urge to ”accidentally” mutter an irritated comment, instead settling to answer Hinata’s question. ”He likes fries.” 

Kageyama nodded, though it seemed far more aggressive than necessary. ”Those are good.” 

Tsukishima would have to disagree with that. Far too salty and greasy for his taste. He pressed his tongue to the back of his teeth to help with displeasure be felt at the mention of them. However, Yamaguchi did like them, and if Yamaguchi liked them he'd be willing to put his distaste aside. 

Hinata’s face lit up at the mention. ”Oh! Can you make them right now?” 

Alright, that's a wrap on this little failed cooking show. 

”Are you serious?” Tsukishima scoffed. ”No. Just help me clean up. I don't want my mom seeing the mess you two made.”

Hinata chortled in response, going to go wipe down a counter. Kageyama soon followed, busying himself with unplugging the rice cooker he had been struggling with previously. There was a small gasp and both Kageyama and Tsukishima turned their heads to look at Hinata, who was beaming. 

”Does this mean we’ll get to meet Tsukishima-San?” 

Tsukishima groaned at the thought of his mother fawning over two idiots who would probably die if they had to live alone. ”No.” 

Kageyama tsk’d. ”I don't wanna meet the woman who popped him out. She's probably just like this asshole.” 

Tsukishima cringed as Hinata cackled. 

”You could’ve worded that any other way.” 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Hinata’s dismay (and Tsukishima’s relief), they did not get to meet Tsukishima-San. 

Tsukishima wiped his hands on his pants as he felt the imminent beginnings of his hands growing clammy. A brief glance at the clock reminded him that Yamaguchi should be here in around five minutes. It wasn't as if he hadn't had dinner with Yamaguchi before. But now his skin was crawling with anticipation for when the freckled boy would appear at his doorstep, bright smile and eyes on display. Tsukishima tapped his index finger against his knee in a sporadic movement as he wondered if it was too late to ingest those butterflies in his stomach. 

There was a series of knocks on the door. 

Tsukishima stood up quickly, already prepared to make his way to the door and let Yamaguchi in, but it appeared he was best by his mother. He could hear her gentle voice through the walls. ’ _ Tadashi! It’s so good to see you! I'm sorry I've been busy lately. Kei’s in his room.’  _

Tsukishima sat back down, attempting to have some semblance of nonchalance.

Footsteps grew louder as Yamaguchi approached the door. Tsukishima smiled a bit to himself, fond as ever. His door threw itself open and Yamaguchi stood in his glory. The light from the lamp in Tsukishima’s room caught his iris as he smiled while exclaiming, ’ _ Tsukki!’,  _ and Tsukishima was positive he was going to choke and die right here and now. One day he's going to see Tadashi and gasp and the air will get caught in his windpipe. He’ll try banging his hand on his chest like he’s a child choking on food but his efforts wouldn't turn out. He’d then collapse with his hand over his heart and haunt Yamaguchi as a ghost. One day for sure. 

But today was not that day. 

Tsukishima breathed out, still able to breathe despite his initial reaction. Yamaguchi chuckled and bounded over, arms already stretched wide to settle into what had become their new routine. 

And who was Tsukishima to deny him?

He smiled a bit at his best friend, opening his arms and letting Yamaguchi settle into the crook of his neck. He's sure he can feel Yamaguchi’s eyelashes as he blinks against the skin of his neck. There's a gentle hand pressed firmly on the small of his back and it's overwhelming and grounding all together. His wrists, fingertips, and neck all feel warm and he's never going to get used to this, is he? It's not as if he minds though. In fact, Tsukishima wouldn't trade it for the world. 

His heart beats with a bit more of a rhythm to it, and Tsukishima threads his fingers through Yamaguchi’s hair for a moment before remembering his original goal. 

”Yamaguchi, ” he mumbles, careful not to completely shatter the peaceful atmosphere that had been created. 

Yamaguchi nodded against him. ”Yeah, Tsukki?” His lips brushed against Tsukishima’s neck and he tensed at the contact. 

”I’m going to do something for you.” Tsukishima stated, gently pushing Yamaguchi back. 

Yamaguchi looked up at him, a small pout on his face and looking a bit confused. ”Huh?” He asks, already trying to return to his rightful place on Tsukishima’s shoulder. 

Tsukishima snickers a bit, keeping a hand on Yamaguchi’s shoulder to keep him from moving. ”Shut up, Yamaguchi. Just stay here. You can play a movie or something just, ” he trailed off for a moment, glancing to the side to avoid Yamaguchi’s questioning eyes, ”don’t come down until I get you.” 

Yamaguchi groaned a bit as Tsukishima pushed himself off the bed, but the curiosity in his eyes was evident. Tsukishima gave him a somewhat apologetic glance, allowing himself to gently drag a finger down the side of Yamaguchi’s jawline as a parting gift. Yamaguchi seemed to lighten up at that, smiling as Tsukishima walked towards the door. 

Now Tsukishima was met with another predicament. 

How was he going to make these? 

It wasn't as if he was as useless as the duo was. God no, he could manage on his own. But when he says managing on his own he means more like stovetop ramen or eggs and rice. Not fries. You could hardly call that a meal. Then again, not much of what Tsukishima eats is comprised of full meals, so it's not like he can talk. Could he manage frying oil? He was starting to feel slightly hypocritical for mentally beating on the two’s cooking yesterday. An image of raw chicken flashes in his mind. On second thought, he takes that back. He's better than them. 

”What are you staring at? Isn't Tadashi here?”

Tsukishima whirs around from his previous place on the counter to see his mom standing with her hand on her hip. She's still smiling though, raising an eyebrow in a silent question. Tsukishima’s face burns all of the sudden. He didn't need both his brother  _ and  _ his mother both figuring this out. He already had  _ far _ too many people aware of his feelings and he really didn't want to add the woman who had watched him and Tadashi grow up together onto the list. 

”I was…going to make something, ” he muttered his words a bit as he spoke, glancing to the side in an attempt to avoid eye contact. There was a gentle chuckle from his mother. 

”Ramen? Doesn't Tadashi usually come down with you when you make something?” 

He nodded a bit. ”I told him not to worry about it. And no it's not ramen, ” he said. She crossed her arms across her chest. ”Oh? Then what are you planning to do?” 

He has to swallow his pride. That's all he seems to have been doing lately anyway. 

”Mom, ” He started, watching as she stared expectantly at him. ”Could you help me?” 

She laughed at that and Tsukishima cringed momentarily. ”Thank God. I thought you would've tried on your own and made a mess.” 

Tsukishima snickered at the comment. At least she wasn't questioning him. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima owed his mother his life. 

Not only has she helped him with this, but they had turned out how he was hoping they would. Even if they were far too greasy for him, he knew Yamaguchi would enjoy them. 

He held a small bowl in his hands, a wad of napkins shoved in between his right hand and the ceramic. He took a deep breath in, holding the bowl with one hand as he reached out to open his bedroom door. 

Yamaguchi laid on his stomach, his head shoved into one of Tsukishima’s manga. His eyes darted up once he noticed the distinct click from the door opening. ”Tsukki…” he whined a bit, smiling nonetheless. ”That took forever. What were you?...” Yamaguchi trailed off, seemingly noticing the bowl Tsukishima held in his hands. The subconscious Tsukishima that resided inside of the physical Tsukishima’s head pumped his fist in the air in celebration. Real-life Tsukishima just took quick strides to where Yamaguchi laid, holding the bowl out in offering. 

”Which one is that?” He asked, nodding his head at the manga. 

”Kids on the slope. Did you make these?” Yamaguchi asked, still eyeing the fries. 

Tsukishima hummed in response. ”I had a little help.” 

”But you don't like fries.” Yamaguchi double-checks the page number he's on before shutting the book and setting it aside, sitting up on his knees. 

Tsukishima nodded, brow furrowing slightly. ”They're for you.” He sat himself down next to Yamaguchi. 

”Really, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi exclaimed, already reaching out to take one of the soft morsels from the bowl. He giggles a bit as he takes a bite and Tsukishima is ten seconds away from throwing the bowl against the wall and tossing himself out the window because how can Yamaguchi be so  _ adorable?  _ Tsukishima nods again, going to hand the bowl to Yamaguchi fully. 

”Thank you, Tsukki, ” Yamaguchi takes another bite, smiling as he does so. ”It's just, can I ask why? Is there an occasion or something I missed?” 

Tsukishima felt heat gather around his cheeks and under his eyes. He glanced away for a moment, shifting his weight a bit. ”Am I not allowed to do things for you just because I want to?” 

Tsukishima looked back over to see Yamaguchi sitting wide-eyed. He was starting up at Tsukishima, mouth parted slightly and fry still held between his index and thumb. His cheeks were slowly growing a vibrant red color as if he were a watercolor painting that had just gotten burgundy paint placed on a part of his face that was still damp, causing it to bleed outwards. Tsukishima smiled a bit at the observation. ”If you don't answer I'm going to assume I'm not allowed to.” 

Yamaguchi jolted a bit as if he had been broken out of a trance. ”I uh, no you can! You can! I was just a little surprised, ” He chuckled a bit under his breath and Tsukishima nodded in understanding. Maybe he could start tallying the number of times he surprised Yamaguchi. The more he thinks about it, the more tempting it becomes.

Yamaguchi smiled gently and insisted that he treat Tsukishima next time as Tsukishima waved a hand in dismissal. ’ _ It’s a present for you,’  _ he wanted to say, ” _ so please don't try to pay me back or else it’ll lose what little connotation it has.’  _

And if he didn't state it earlier, Tsukishima doesn't care for fries. 

That doesn't stop him from opening his mouth when Yamaguchi holds one up to him though. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima desperately wanted to believe he had done nothing wrong. 

Yamaguchi was nothing short of strong yet sensitive. Most of the time he got scared easily, eyes wide and clutching onto the end of Tsukishima’s jacket. Simple comments always seemed to put him down regardless of how simple. A grade that didn't meet his standards, a failed jump float, or even a compliment could give him teary eyes and a lump in his throat. But he was strong in his own unique Yamaguchi way. He couldn't order his food at a restaurant without stuttering through it, but he could sprint to meet Tsukishima outside in the middle of the humid night and yell at him for not having pride. Yelling at the most stable connection he had had for years with no knowing what the outcome or reaction could've been. And for that, Yamaguchi is braver than Tsukishima could ever be. His preferred method of comfort was, surprisingly, facts. If he messed up a float serve Tsukishima would mutter under his breath that if he did it once he can do it again, and that a mistake doesn't throw his progress and skill down the drain. If his score wasn't high enough Tsukishima would ask him to come over to study and Yamaguchi would straighten up and smile again. Helping Yamaguchi was simple. 

So why was it not working this time? 

Yamaguchi had become quieter lately. Not as if he wasn't particularly quiet before but that was regarding his tone of voice. He was almost completely silent now as the days went by. Gentle remarks and laughter became mumbling and maybe a slight exhale through his nose. He looked  _ tired _ . His eyes were typically wide open, looking ahead with a slight glint in them that Tsukishima adored. Now it seemed as if they were half shut at all times. His eye bags had become more prominent, staining the space under his eyes a slight grayish purple color. He wasn't doing the best in practice, stumbling around and losing track when he was supposed to be keeping score. His hair wasn't necessarily dirty, but Tsukishima knew how tangled the hair at his nape was. Yamaguchi still came over, but instead of smiling and giggling he would just lay down and let Tsukishima put an arm around him. They would try watching movies sometimes, but more often than not Yamaguchi would fall asleep less than halfway through the film. 

Tsukishima couldn't figure out what happened. 

He had originally suspected it was one of the reasons listed previously. But as far as he knew, every test had matched Yamaguchi’s standards for himself. Then he pondered on the possibility of volleyball being the cause, but that wouldn't make sense considering Yamaguchi had been doing excellent until now. Now that he thinks about it, none of those reasons would make sense at all considering the fact that neither of those had ever made Yamaguchi react this badly. 

Tsukishima didn't hate losing. He didn't hate not being at the top and he didn't hate being mediocre at what he did. 

But he did hate not understanding and having no sense in how to change things if he wanted. 

Yamaguchi had insisted on going straight home today, leaving Tsukishima sitting in the club room alone scribbling in a notebook like a lunatic trying to figure this out. He wrote another bullet point with  _ ’tired,’ _ next to it, furrowing his brow in thought. He wasn't good at talking about this. He could figure this out and go from there. It might take a bit, but he could do it. He was sure of it. 

Half of him thought about writing this at home, but the idea of walking home alone knowing Yamaguchi was having trouble with god knows what made him tap a rhythm into his knee and shake his head. He leaned his back against the rows and columns of cubbies, tapping the end of his pencil against the paper. 

The door flung open, breaking him out of his trance. 

Hinata practically bounced as he walked into the room, head tilted at an ungodly angle to stare at Kageyama. ”Seriously Bakeyama, you can't blame everything on me!” 

Kageyama scowled, grabbing a fistful of Hinata’s hair and yanking it. ”You almost took out one of the lights, ” he snapped. Hinata turned an annoying shade of crimson, stammering to defend himself. Tsukishima gripped onto his pencil harder, glaring at the two through his glasses. This was reminding him far too much of the documentaries he watched on the discovery channel about primates. It was goddamn  _ uncanny.  _ He cleared his throat, hoping it would put an end to whatever the hell was going on there. 

Hinata was the first one to swing his head around, making him grimace because Kageyama’s hand was still in his hair. ”Tsukishima? Why are you still here? Yamaguchi left like- forever ago!” 

Tsukishima gazed down at his notebook again, feeling as if a sharp need had just been stabbed between his ribs. ”You think I don't know that?” He grumbled, rolling the pencil between his fingers. A tiny bit of the yellow was shaving off. Kageyama’s nose scrunched up a bit, processing the information he had been given. 

“So why aren’t you with him?” He sharpened his gaze, staring down at Tsukishima. ”Did you do something?” 

Tsukishima didn't have it in him to snap back, which felt like an anomaly in itself. ”If I did he probably would've told me, ” he muttered, thinking back to the training camp. He glanced up to see Hinata and Kageyama staring each other down in that language he would never understand. With a sigh, he glanced back down at the scribbled words on his paper. 

”You two aren't dumb enough not to notice, right?” 

It sounded oddly defeated. Never in Tsukishima’s life would he describe himself as fragile, like a cup that had a crack in it and only has one last use before it snaps and hits the floor. He could call himself pathetic, sure, but he wasn't  _ fragile.  _

He was used to his voice betraying him and showing his emotions. But it was never in this context. 

He felt the floorboards creek beside him and turned to see a tiny middle blocker reading the contents of the notebook over his shoulder. Kageyama sat in front of him, cross-legged with his eyes squinting in an attempt to make out the upside-down writing from where he was. Hinata tapped the paper gently, zeroing on the ’ _ quieter’  _ that Tsukishima had written earlier. 

”Of course I have.” 

Tsukishima didn't want to tense as much as he did, but he still felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and the way his finger tapped the paper with a bit too much force. He reached his hand out and focused on twisting the joint of his index finger to the side, gently popping it. 

”He hasn't told me anything but, ” Hinata continued to point at things on Tsukishima’s attempt of help, ”I think he'd tell you. If you asked.” 

Tsukishima glared down at the paper, shaking his head slightly. ”I don't ask. I just know what's going on with him. But I don't this time.” 

Kageyama scoffed, causing Tsukishima to focus his gaze in front of him. ”Don't be stupid. You can't read someone's mind.” 

Tsukishima wanted to sit there and argue that  _ ’yes you can’  _ because the two mismatched morons sitting with him were proof that government telepathy experiments work. Instead, he bit his tongue and glared at Kageyama, letting silence fill the room. The air was tense, Hinata’s finger having stilled on the paper. 

Tsukishima was never going to let himself live this down 

He looked out of the corner of his eye, watching as Hinata stared down at the list. 

”Hinata, ” he started. 

”Huh? What is it?” Hinata asked, not looking at him. 

”What would you do?” 

There was a beat of silence. Tsukishima heard the distant clang of a metronome that some band kids had set up outside to practice their snares. A beat, another clack, then a consistent line of drumming filled his ears. It was sharp and overwhelming, but the idea of a concise rhythm was making this bearable. He tapped his fingers to the eighth notes. 

Then Hinata had the nerve to  _ laugh.  _

Not just a chuckle or a slight giggle, but his head was tilted back and he was struggling to breathe as he cracked up. Kageyama raised an eyebrow at the action, glancing at Tsukishima in an attempt to ask him what Hinata was laughing at. At least, that's what Tsukishima assumes. He's not Hinata and he has no experience in telepathy. 

Hinata giggled a bit, gasping to catch his breath. He turned to Tsukishima, eyes wide and a smile on his face. 

”He’s asked me the same thing before, y’know?” 

There was another beat of silence, Hinata starting at Tsukishima expectantly as if he was supposed to understand. Kageyama huffed, reaching out to smack the back of Hinata’s head. ”Be specific, dumbass!” 

Hinata whined for a moment, going to smack Kageyama’s hand away from his head before he turned his attention back on Tsukishima. ”Well, this one night while we were in Tokyo for the training camp, and you, like, walked away. And then Yamaguchi looked worried and Yamaguchi came up and asked me what I would do.” 

Tsukishima’s eyes widened a bit, watching as Hinata smiled a bit more. 

”Then I switched it around and asked him what he would do. And I'm gonna ask you the same thing.” 

Well damn. 

Tsukishima definitely didn't expect this. 

He inhaled deeply, averting his gaze to instead stare at Kageyama’s wrist. ”I don't know what I’d do.” 

”You’re fucking kidding me.” 

Both Hinata and Tsukishima were looking at Kageyama now, who had broken his streak of listening in to add a comment. Tsukishima  _ almost _ thought it was typical. Not that he wasn't the same. 

But Kageyama  _ kept going. _

”I don't know what bubble you're living in but, ” he balled his fists up in his lap before relaxing again, ”don’t be an idiot. Yamaguchi could do so much better if he wanted but he still hangs around you even though half the time you're an asshole. He doesn't want some Hinata type of speech. He wants what you would do.” 

He went quiet again, eyes squinting as he opened his mouth. He was at a lack of words, obviously trying to structure his next sentences carefully. 

”And I um...I get it? Not being the best at talking to people or opening up but uh- I know Yamaguchi doesn't want anyone else besides you. He likes you and you have to hold onto that, I guess.” Kageyama glanced at Hinata, fists balling up again as a disgusted look took over his face. 

”I guess in a way we’re-” 

_ Oh God please don't say it.  _

”not so different?” Kageyama cringed as he finished the thought. 

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed at the statement and he swore he was going to throw up. 

Of course, he didn't though. 

Hinata laughed at their reaction, pointing in between them. ”Yeah, Tsukishima! So do what you would do and learn for him!” 

Learn for him?

Tsukishima thought about the night Yamaguchi spent sitting with him after he found out Akiteru had lied, just his presence comforting. He remembers how worried he looked that night, eyes full of concern and hands handing awkwardly in the air, not sure what to do with them. He remembers the sound of feet hitting the concrete as a freckled pinch-server sprinted to catch up with him. He remembers rough hands grabbing him by the collar as Yamaguchi shook, yelling about pride and motivation. He remembers the way a window opened when he was shaking and deprived, able to take shelter in the same bed as him for the night. He remembered nausea and the way his mouth tasted like bile and the way those awful sensations had dulled ever so slightly when he had thin fingers running through his hair. A fellow first year with the stars on his skin mumbling to him with a gentle tone saying, ’ _ just let me do this for you.’  _

Yamaguchi had evolved. 

Tsukishima could evolve too. 

He could learn, for him. 

He could be better. 

But he would still be himself. 

”I need to go, ” he mumbled, shutting the book that sat in front of him. The pencil clattered onto the ground and he didn't bother to pick it up. He heaved himself up, grabbing his things and taking quick strides before the door, pausing before opening it. 

”Uh, ” he glanced down, burning a hole into both the lenses and the floorboards with his stare. ”Thank you.” 

”G-” Kageyama choked on the word, obviously pained to say it. ”Good luck…” 

”Good luck, Stingyshima!” 

He opened the door. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsukishima didn't run or have any sort of rush to him. He just walked like he normally would, stopping briefly in Shimada’s store to buy some candy with caramel in it because he knows Yamaguchi would enjoy it. 

Now all he had to do was knock on the door. 

He clutched the bag in his hand tighter as he raised his free hand to knock. 

He half expected Hitomu to open the door, but instead, he heard a strained, ’ _ coming,’  _ and the sound of Yamaguchi shuffling to the door. 

So much for any extra time to run through this. He just has to jump in. 

The door opened to show Yamaguchi, clad in a pair of sweatpants and the sweater Tsukishima had previously gotten him. It was almost heartwarming, and it would be if Yamaguchi hadn't been so adamantly out of it recently. He looked surprised at first, eyebrows raising ever so slightly. Then he smiled, small and reserved and  _ tired _ . 

”Tsukki, ” his voice was so quiet. 

Tsukishima stood awkwardly for a moment, brows coming together in worry before he remembered the bag he held in his hands. He holds it out as an offering, hoping Yamaguchi wouldn't notice the way his hand trembled slightly. 

”I got you something.” He said, keeping his tone quiet to match Yamaguchi’s. 

Yamaguchi stares at the bag with brief interest. His eyes soften a bit, this time not due to the lack of sleep he's been getting. He glances back up and smiles again, slight dimples on his cheeks. ”Thank you.” 

With that, he stepped aside and let Tsukishima walk inside. 

Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi walked slowly, making his way through the familiar path to his room, the faint glow of an amber lamp painting his skin. His steps were faint as if he were trying to make his presence unknown. Tsukishima walked behind him with the opposite demeanor, heels hitting flat against the floor causing a slight thud every time he took a step. Yamaguchi opened his door, making his way to the bed and sitting down. Tsukishima followed closely behind. 

Tsukishima had no idea how to go about this. 

He could bring it up casually. Stating everything he had noticed about Yamaguchi. The tiredness, the quiet demeanor, the stumbling. He could mention all of it and tell him to tell him what was the matter. That's what Tsukishima would've done. 

That is, that's what Tsukishima would've done if this didn't seem so serious. 

He feels the need to not rush this. He needs to be gentle. 

”Yamaguchi, ” He looked at Yamaguchi to see him unwrapping the chocolate, snapping a piece off between his teeth. He was glancing down at his feet, chewing slowly. He hummed in acknowledgment. 

”I, ” Tsukishima made his way to Yamaguchi’s bed, sitting down next to him. ”I need to talk to you. Finish eating first.” 

Yamaguchi stiffened next to him, shoulders getting closer to his ears. Tsukishima’s palms felt damp. He grabbed the sheets between his fingers. 

”Ok-uh- okay.” Yamaguchi stuttered a bit, nodding a bit. 

Tsukishima didn't watch him eat, he didn't want to seem ominous. 

He heard the remainder of the wrapper being crumpled between fingers. Tsukishima dared to look at Yamaguchi.

He was staring down at the wrapper, brows knit together and eyes glazed over. He moved his index finger, his nail catching on the foil. 

It ripped. 

He sighed and put it down, turning to face Tsukishima. 

”Okay… You can go ahead.”

It was obvious Yamaguchi already was aware of what Tsukishima was going to bring up. Tsukishima inhaled, ignoring the slight hitch in his breath, and twisted his body so his torso was pointing in Yamaguchi’s direction. He forced himself to make eye contact, Yamaguchi’s eyes full of nerves and darting every which way. Tsukishima forced himself not to look away. 

”I've noticed recently, ” Tsukishima spoke gently, voice barely above a whisper. ”Something seems wrong and I won't pry. I know I usually can figure things out but, ” his voice cracked, ”I can't figure this out. I don't know what to do unless you tell me so… What's wrong?” 

Yamaguchi’s eyes widened a bit, a bit of the light from the streetlight outside catching in them, a gentle spark with a far more melancholic tone than usual. ”I, ” he tried to speak but shut his eyes instead, shaking his head slightly. 

Tsukishima recognizes that Yamaguchi was fragile. But he would never be fragile in the typical sense. 

He wasn't a glass on the edge of a table, barely clinging to the wood it had placed under it. You wouldn't pour a drink into him and watch as the condensation gathered on his sides and dripped down, making the surface below him slippery. You wouldn't pour water and realize a bit too late that the glass was too close to the edge and the shift of weight from the newly added liquid would send it toppling over. He wouldn't fall in what seems to be slow motion before hitting the ground and smashing into a million pieces. 

No, he was fragile in a different way. 

He was like the tides. The moon’s force pulls the tides along and the tides react with what the moon is doing. They can be calm and gentle one night before violently crashing against the shore the next, all due to the pull shifting slightly. 

Tsukishima took a deep breath and waited. 

”It’s stupid, ” Yamaguchi mumbled. 

”If I had said that you would've yelled at me,” Tsukishima watched as Yamaguchi looked up, clenching his fists and nodding slightly. He shut his eyes tightly, turning his head to the side. 

”Go on, ” Tsukishima encouraged. 

”I don't think I look good.” 

Yamaguchi stared at the ground, biting on an irritated lip. Tsukishima gently reached out, placing his hand on Yamaguchi’s knee. 

”Did anyone tell you something to make you not?”

Yamaguchi shook his head. ”No, it's like, when you draw something or write an essay. And at first, it looks ok but then the more you stare at it or when you reread it and you don't like it anymore.” 

Tsukishima stayed quiet, a feeling of distress washing over him. 

Yamaguchi was fantastic in his eyes. A watercolor painting put on paper with gentle lighting and the colors bleeding into each other in all the perfect ways. Immaculate detail that made it so specific to the artist. Once you really like it, you begin to recognize the style more and more. You can name the artist by name, no matter how small they are. He was fantastic and handcrafted to be unique. 

Art is subjective, they say. 

”I um, ” Tsukishima attempted to speak, making sure not to startle Yamaguchi. ”Well, typically with things like that, the artist is the one who sees all the flaws because they're the one who made it. From an outsider’s perspective though, they don't see all of that. If they like it, they don't know how the artist originally had in mind, so it looks great to them.” His thumb rubbed slow circles into Yamaguchi’s knee, squeezing gently. Yamaguchi looked up at him. 

”Basically…” Tsukishima stared at Yamaguchi’s knee as he gently pressed his fingertips into the fabric, ”I think you look good even if you don't.” 

Yamaguchi sucked in a breath and Tsukishima pursed his lips, his cheeks growing a violent red. 

There was a gentle whine at first, then a gasp of breath, and then a sob. 

Tsukishima squeezed Yamaguchi’s knee gently, glancing up. A gentle smile played on his lips as he groaned. ”Please don't cry, Tadashi.” And Yamaguchi sobbed harder at that, digging the heel of his palm into his eye in an attempt to wipe his eyes. 

”I-'m sorry it's just-” he hiccupped, ”I appreciate it  _ a lot.”  _

Yamaguchi’s hand dropped from his face and tears flowed freely from his eyes. Tsukishima smiled gently, moving his hand to graze gently against Yamaguchi’s thigh, more a gesture of comfort if anything. 

”I know it might not help a lot, ” Tsukishima murmured, low and quiet, ”but if you don't like it then you can remember someone else likes you as you are. And stop thinking about it so often, you don't need to stay up cause you're so upset, you have my number so call me if you need to. Also, a shower might help you feel better so I suggest you-” 

Yamaguchi kissed him. 

Well, not  _ full-on.  _ It was on the cheek and very quick. A brush of Yamaguchi’s lips that were wet with tears across the skin under his eyes. The butterflies inside of him scattered, flying up and down and some darting into the middle of his windpipe, which caused him to choke on his sentence before he finished it. 

It was quick and a bit sad but it was more than enough. 

Yamaguchi dropped his head down to rest on Tsukishima’s shoulder. ”I’m tired.”

Tsukishima’s hands came up, awkwardly hovering over Yamaguchi’s back as if he didn't know where to place them. He sighed a bit, ”I know.” 

His hands came down, resting gently on the small of Yamaguchi’s back, rubbing small circles. 

”Tsukki?”

”Hm?”

”Before I shower can you...can you be a little bit more specific about what you like about me.”

Tsukishima breathed in, smiling gently. 

”Well there's your eyes…”

The moon’s force controls the tides. 

And that night the tides gently washed against the shore as the moonlight shone down on them. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

”Hey, ” a gruff voice called out from behind him. 

Tsukishima isn't even sure why he's surprised that Kageyama and Hinata had found him in the club room again at this point. 

The way they were standing was almost comical. Kageyama standing with a glare on his face with his fists balled. His shadow cast over Hinata’s tiny form, who was pointing dramatically at Tsukishima, almost as if he was challenging him. 

Tsukishima sighed. ”What is it?” 

Kageyama scoffed. 

”How did it go?”

”Did you kiss?”

The two idiots shouted their questions at the same time, not leaving Tsukishima much brainpower to process them. His face flushes as he hears the word kiss fly out of Hinata’s mouth. He glances to the side. 

”It was good.”

It had gone better than it could've. Tsukishima had stayed the night after he called his mom to let her know he would be with Yamaguchi, and she had very passive-aggressively thanked him for telling her this time instead of just running out in the middle of the night. He had sat outside the door as Yamaguchi showered, talking to him through the door. Yamaguchi had slept well that night, and Tsukishima knows because he had stayed awake to make sure Yamaguchi didn't stir. He still looked tired, and he still looked a bit upset, but Tsukishima was glad to be there just in case. 

Hinata and Kageyama glanced at each other, seemingly realizing they weren't going to get anything else out of Tsukishima. Kageyama unclutched his fists and nodded in understanding, glare still present. Tsukishima wonders if Kageyama would believe it if he told him his face would get stuck like that if he kept doing it. He bites his tongue to suppress a snicker. 

Hinata laughs a bit. ”Okay good! And if you need any more insightful advice from me let me know!” 

Kageyama flicked Hinata’s forehead. ”Dumbass! What I said affected him more.” 

”No they didn't!”

”Yes they did-”

”Please be quiet oh my God, ” Tsukishima groans. 

Hinata and Kageyama send one more heated glare towards each other before Hinata turns back to him. 

”Anyways, I'm glad you left last night to go see him. Apparently, you were in a hurry or something! Noya Senpai and Tanaka came in a few seconds later and asked why you were walking so fast so I filled them in-”

Tsukishima’s eye twitched. 

”You did what?”

”I told them what was happening!”

Whatever deity rules the skies hates Tsukishima with a burning passion. 

Sure, not many members of the Karasuno volleyball club are aware that Akiteru and Saeko are involved. And even less know about the fact that he spends far too much time with the Tanaka family. A memory pops into his head of Tanaka laughing at him and asking him how he was without his  _ ’precious Tadashi.’  _

That's it. Kozume and Hinata were going to be sharing a grave. 

This was going to be a  _ big  _ problem. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ahh the third one is done!! Only two more works in this series before its over :(  
> Thank you to everyone who’s followed this series since I started it a few months ago :) love you all!! 
> 
> <3


End file.
